Kisah yang Salah
by Profe Fest
Summary: Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah—tunggu! Ceritanya salah! Ratu narsis, ksatria playboy, pengawal pribadi tak peka, pangeran perkasa, hingga kurcaci raksasa hidup di sini. Mari, ikutlah menyelam ke dalam keabsurdan tiada tara ini!/ BL, Snow White!AU yang dipadu dengan Modern!AU, OOC! RnR?


**Title: Kisah yang Salah**

 **Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

 **Warning: Snow White!AU yang dipadukan dengan unsur Modern!AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), humor receh, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan antah berantah, hidup seorang ratu yang kecantikannya terkenal seantero negeri. Kendati sang ratu bukanlah benar-benar seorang 'ratu'—karena yang bersangkutan adalah lelaki—ia tak begitu peduli dipanggil demikian (karena toh alasan utama panggilannya itu didasari sikapnya yang mengangungkan kecantikan).

Meski kenyataannya ia cukup kejam, rakyat tetap memuja sang ratu karena keanggunannya. Sang ratu memiliki seorang anak perempuan lelaki yang kecantikannya mengancam popularitasnya. Kebencian mulai memupuk dalam diri sang ratu tatkala putra tirinya tumbuh semakin besar. _Fans club-fans club_ pemuja sang pangeran mulai banyak yang berdiri, sedangkan _fans club_ sang ratu makin hari semakin sepi.

Sang ratu, sebutlah ia dengan Miyoshi, pun terpaksa merendahkan diri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sang Cermin.

"Apa ini sudah benar, Yang Mulia?"

Miyoshi melirik ke arah lelaki yang menjadi sumber suara sejenak, kemudian beralih pada kuku-kukunya yang masih belum rapi. "Sedikit ke kiri," titahnya acuh tak acuh.

Lelaki itu kembali mengangkat cermin, kemudian meletakkannya sesuai perintah. "Di sini?"

"Ke kiri lagi," vonis sang ratu, kali ini bahkan tanpa melirik.

Kembali, lelaki itu menggeser cermin berukuran besar dan berukiran rumit tersebut sesuai kata-kata Yang Mulia. "Apa di sini tempatnya, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya lagi dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Hmm ... sepertinya harus ke kanan sedikit," sahut Miyoshi acuh tak acuh.

Amarah membakar ubun-ubun sang lelaki. "SETIDAKNYA LIHAT SEBENTAR, YANG MULIA!" bentaknya tak terima.

Bersamaan dengan itu, genggaman sang lelaki melemah dan kaca itu meluncur jatuh hingga menghancurkan lantai.

"Yak," Miyoshi menepukkan tangannya, wajahnya berseri-seri, "posisi yang tepat. Kerja bagus, Letnan Sakuma," ucapnya.

"HARUSNYA ANDA BILANG SEJAK TADI, ASTAGAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Miyoshi berjalan menghampiri cermin. Dipandanginya refleksi dirinya (yang menawan) tak kenal waktu, tak peduli Letnan Sakuma yang menemaninya sudah bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, sang ratu masih setia berdiri di depan cermin dan mengagumi rupa diri.

Perlahan, jemari lentik Miyoshi menyentuh bingkai cermin tersebut yang dipenuhi ukiran-ukiran rumit. Manik kucingnya melirik tajam ukiran tersebut, kemudian terpejam.

"Cermin, wahai cermin. Katakan padaku, siapa yang tercantik di dunia ini?" tanya Miyoshi angkuh.

Perlahan, refleksi diri sang ratu berpendar, kemudian berganti menjadi wajah lelaki tua berumur tiga puluhan berambut coklat.

"Wuah! Ratu! Sudah lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya sang cermin ramah.

Sang ratu mendengus. "Tak perlu basa-basi, Amari," dengusnya.

"Ayolah, jangan kaku begitu, Yang Mulia. Kalau Anda terus begitu, kerutan di matamu itu bisa bertam—"

 ** _—_** ** _TRAK!_**

Sebilah pedang tipis dengan cepat terayun dan menembus bingkai sebelah kanan sang cermin. Amari tersenyum kaku, sementara Miyoshi—yang juga pelaku perusak bingkai tersebut—menggulum senyum manis.

"Siapa yang tercantik di dunia ini, Amari?" ulang sang ratu dengan nada ditekankan sepenuhnya.

"Y- yaah ... i- itu ... kalau saya berbohong Andalah yang tercantik, apa Anda mau menarik kembali pedang itu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Amari tanpa dosanya.

 ** _—_** ** _TRAK!_**

"Amari, apa kaulupa bahwa ratumu tak menerima dusta?" tanya Miyoshi dengan mempertahankan senyum yang sama.

"B- baik, baik! Mohon maafkan saya! Tolong jangan rusak bingkainya lagi, Yang Mulia!" mohon Amari kelabakan.

Miyoshi menaikkan dagunya, kemudian kembali menarik pedang tersebut dan menyarungkannya kembali. Amari menarik napas lega sesaat sebelum memberikan sang ratu jawaban.

"Yang Mulia, Anda memanglah orang yang tercantik di negeri ini. Tapi, putra tiri Anda, Jitsui, semakin lama menampakkan keanggunannya yang melebihi makhluk manapun. Jika umurnya sudah mencapai 17 tahun, penggemarnya akan lebih banyak dari Anda," ujar Amari panjang lebar.

Miyoshi menatap cermin itu tajam. "Apa buktinya?" tanyanya.

" _Follower_ Twitternya sekarang lebih banyak lho dari Anda. Mau lihat?" tawar Amari sembari mencoba mengubah rupa dirinya menjadi profil Twitter kedua orang tersebut.

Miyoshi mendengus keras, tangannya terkepal. "Kenapa bisa begitu ...!" ia mendesis tak terima.

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Yang Mulia jarang mem- _followback_ akun lain sih," sahut Amari lugas.

Miyoshi menaikkan dagunya arogan. "Aku tak mau mengikuti orang tak jelas. _Akulah_ yang seharusnya diikuti," ucapnya lantang.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Selamat berjuang, Yang Mulia. Saya akan mendoakan dari sini. Sampai jumpa." Dan wajah Amari pun lenyap begitu saja.

Miyoshi mengibaskan poninya, kemudian berbalik dengan gaya bangsawan dan menatap pengawal pribadinya. "Letnan Sakuma!" panggilnya lantang.

"S- siap!"

"Panggil seorang prajurit yang tangkas dan sekiranya mampu mengemban tugas dariku," titah Miyoshi absolut.

Sakuma mengangkat tangannya, membentuk gestur menghormat. "Siap laksanakan, Yang Mulia!" jawabnya. Lelaki itu berbalik, siap angkat kaki.

"Satu lagi, Letnan Sakuma,"

Sakuma menahan niatnya, lalu kembali berbalik dan menemukan sang ratu yang tengah bercermin pada cermin besar tersebut. Miyoshi menoleh padanya, parasnya tampak sedikit terganggu.

"Tolong belikan perlengkapan _make up_ untuk menutupi kerutan juga," sambung sang ratu.

" _Ha_ ... _hai'_?"

.

.

.

Putra tiri sang ratu, Jitsui, telah berumur 16 tahun di tahun ini. Maka, jika tak diantisipasi dengan cepat, ramalan Sang Cermin, Amari, pastilah akan menjadi nyata. Karenanya, sang ratu pun mengutus seorang ksatria untuk menghadapnya— _untuk membunuh Jitsui_.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan, ratu yang terkenal kecantikannya ini memanggilku untuk sebuah 'misi khusus'," ksatria itu mengedip tampan, "apakah ini adalah 'misi khusus' yang hanya melibatkan Anda dan denganku saja, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Miyoshi menatap ksatria itu tajam, mengabaikan semua kalimat menyedihkan yang levelnya terlalu jauh untuk bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut. "Menurut ksatria pribadiku, kau adalah ksatria yang cukup terampil dan pantas menerima tugas ini," ia memulai.

Ksatria itu, sebutlah dengan Kaminaga, membalasnya dengan tawa. "Hahaha! Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Aku ini yang terbaik dari yang terbaik! Aku bisa jamin itu," jawabnya angkuh.

"Kalau begitu, kumulai saja," Miyoshi memejamkan mata, tangannya bertaut hingga menutupi bibirnya. "Bunuh Jitsui dan bawa jantungnya padaku," titahnya.

"Tentu saja. Malam ini—tunggu, apa!?"

Sakuma menepuk dahi, mengutuk betapa bodohnya rekannya yang satu ini. Miyoshi mendengus keji.

"Bunuh Jitsui dan bawa jantungnya padaku, Ksatria Kaminaga. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk kaudengar, kan?"

.

.

.

Sang pangeran, Jitsui, ketika itu lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan membuat ramuan dan meneliti sihir bersama dengan penyihir kerajaan, Tazaki. Meski begitu, fokus Jitsui lebih condong pada hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan racun yang bahan utamanya tak begitu diprioritaskan Tazaki. Maka, demi meneruskan pembelajarannya, ia pun sering menyelinap keluar dan mengambil bahan-bahan tersebut di dekat hutan. Kaminaga mengetahui hal tersebut dan ia pun mengincar saat tersebut (karena pada saat itu, Jitsui jarang ditemani pengawal).

Sore itu, Jitsui pun juga berada di dekat hutan demi mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya. Kaminaga menyelinap di antara semak, siap menerjang.

 _'_ _Kemungkinan besar, setelahnya aku menerjangnya, ia akan jatuh terbaring ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku akan berada di atasnya. Kemudian aku akan bertanya 'apa Anda baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia?' dan ia pasti akan tersipu karenanya,'_ batin Kaminaga memperjelas rencananya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum yang serupa dengan para pemerkosa. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ksatria— _playboy_ —itu semakin tak sabar menjalankan misinya.

Lelaki itu mengembalikan kuda-kudanya, kemudian menunggu hingga Jitsui terlihat lengah. Dengan cepat, ia menerjang sang pangeran.

 _'_ _Berha—'_

Namun, belum sempat Kaminaga mencapai sang putra tiri ratu, Jitsui telah lebih dulu berbalik dan menangkap lengannya, kemudian membanting ksatria tersebut tanpa ampun ke tanah.

" _Oya oya_ , kukira harimau atau singa, ternyata hanya manusia, ya," gumam Jitsui tanpa bersalah.

"M- maafkan aku, Yang Mulia!" seru Kaminaga cepat. "Aku ... aku hanya diminta Yang Mulia Ratu untuk membunuh Anda, jadi—"

Jitsui melebarkan senyum _manis_ nya. "Dan karena itu kaukira aku bisa kalah hanya dengan serangan pengecut seperti itu, eh, Tuan Ksatria?" tanyanya.

Dua hari setelahnya, Kaminaga berhasil ditemukan di ladang rumput dengan luka parah seperti diburu raja hutan.

.

.

.

Pasca penyerangan sang ksatria, Jitsui melarikan diri masuk ke dalam hutan. Di sana, ia memburu serigala dan seluruh penghuni hutan, membangun rumah kecil, hingga seantero hutan tak ada yang berani mendekati rumah kecilnya. Namun, meski begitu berkuasa, Jitsui tak begitu pandai dalam mengolah bahan pangan sehingga cukup banyak yang harus terbuang karena setiap kali memasak, ia seringkali membuat kesalahan.

Suatu malam, ia mendengar langkah-langkah kecil yang cukup asing. Ia pun bersiaga, kemudian dengan cepat membuka pintu rumah kecilnya dan menguatkan kuda-kudanya. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia karena yang didapatinya bukanlah hewan buas, melainkan dua orang lelaki yang lebih jangkung darinya.

.

.

.

"Ini, silahkan diminum," ucap Jitsui sembari meletakkan dua cangkir kayu yang telah disiapkannya ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih, tidak perlu repot-repot," ujar salah satu lelaki itu datar. Lelaki lainnya hanya mengangguk, tak bicara barang sepatah kata.

"Tidak masalah," Jitsui memamerkan senyumnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, kalian ini siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, aku Fukumoto. Dia Odagiri," ujar lelaki yang tadi bersuara sembari juga memperkenalkan rekannya yang masih diam. "Kami adalah berasal dari ras kurcaci, tapi kami telah diusir dari sana," sambungnya lagi.

"Daripada itu, bukannya agak aneh kenapa kalian yang setinggi ini masuk ke dalam ras kurcaci?" tanya Jitsui dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Begitu jugalah permasalahannya," ujar Fukumoto, menimpali. "Aku dan Odagiri mengalami pertumbuhan yang tak lazim dalam ras kami. Karena itu, kami pun diusir dan kebetulan menemukan rumah ini," ceritanya.

Jitsui mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, tinggal saja di sini. Tapi, aku tak begitu terampil dalam membuat makanan, jadi mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan kalian," katanya.

"Fukumoto pintar memasak," ucap Odagiri tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" Mata jelaga Jitsui berkilat senang. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, aku minta bantuannya, Fukumoto- _san_ , Odagiri- _san_ ," ujarnya.

"Tentu. Mohon bantuannya juga, Jitsui," balas Fukumoto. Odagiri hanya mengangguk, enggan kembali buka suara. Kedua lelaki itu mengambil cangkir yang telah diletakkan Jitsui, kemudian meneguknya sedikit. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat kerutan di dahi mereka.

" _Ng_... Jitsui- _san_ ," Fukumoto yang lebih dulu angkat bicara, "maaf kalau lancang, tapi, kalau boleh tahu, ini minuman apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, itu hanya darah dari singa yang kubanting kemarin kok. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

Odagiri, yang kala itu masih cukup nekat meneguk minuman yang disajikan Jitsui, sontak memuntahkan kembali likuid yang tengah ditelannya.

.

.

.

Miyoshi kembali memandangi cermin, mengagumi rupa dirinya yang amat menawan. Disapunya bingkai cermin tersebut, kemudian bertanya, "Cermin, wahai cermin. Siapa yang tercantik di dunia ini?"

Sosok Amari kembali hadir, kali itu sedikit terkejut. "Yang Mulia! Kerutan di mata Anda sudah hi—"

 ** _—_** ** _TRAK!_**

"Amari," Miyoshi menekankan nama sang cermin, "Katakan padaku, siapa yang tercantik di dunia ini?" ulangnya.

"Heee, aku kan sudah bilang padamu, Yang Mulia. Jitsui orangnya," sahut Amari buru-buru.

Miyoshi mengerutkan dahi. "Mustahil. Jitsui seharusnya sudah mati," kilahnya.

"Ya ampun, kau ini tidak _update_ sama sekali ya, Yang Mulia," Amari geleng-geleng kepala. "Kemarin dia baru _online_ lho. Katanya dia baru berburu harimau, makanya bisa sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah barunya. Rumah barunya miskin sinyal, sih. Mau lihat fotonya?" tawar Amari panjang lebar.

"Tidak perlu. Cepat pergi dari hadapanku," titah Miyoshi arogan.

Amari mengembuskan napas. "Baik, baik. Selamat berjuang, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Kabar yang diberikan Amari sontak membuat sang ratu gelisah. Berhari-hari ia memikirkan cara, hingga akhirnya ia teringat dengan penyihir istana, Tazaki.

" _Oya_?" Tazaki mengerjap, tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran sang ratu di ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi laboratoriumnya. "Sedang apa Anda di sini, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya.

Miyoshi memandangi sang penyihir angkuh. "Tazaki, aku ingin kau membuat racun yang cukup ampuh untuk membunuh manusia," titahnya.

Tazaki mengerutkan dahi. "Jika saya boleh tahu, untuk apa gerangan racun itu?" tanyanya.

Miyoshi mengibaskan poni, tak lupa memamerkan senyum angkuh. "Untuk membunuh sang pangeran, Jitsui," jawabnya.

Tazaki tersentak. "Sungguh sebuah tindakan yang tak bermartabat, Yang Mulia," katanya tajam.

"Oh? Jadi, kauingin menentangku?" Miyoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Membunuh putra tiri mendiang Baginda Raja adalah tindakan yang hina. Renungkan lagi tindakanmu itu, Yang Mulia," nasihat Tazaki bijak.

"Sungguh terpuji," hina Miyoshi sarkas. "Dia siapanya mendiang raja bukanlah perkara apapun, Tazaki. Aku ingin dia mati, hanya itu," ulangnya.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia—"

"Kauingin dia yang mati atau Gabriel, merpati cantikmu ini, yang mati, Tazaki?" potong Miyoshi sembari mengulas senyum _manis_ dengan kedua tangan masing-masing terisi seekor merpati dan sebuah belati.

"Tolong jangan lukai Gabriel, Yang Mulia. Saya mengerti. Akan saya siapkan racunnya dalam waktu 10 menit."

.

.

.

Menyandera Gabriel, merpati peliharaan sang penyihir, membuat sang ratu mendapatkan racun yang diinginkannya dalam waktu singkat. Dengan cepat, Miyoshi pun menyamar menjadi pengembara dan pergi menuju rumah kecil Jitsui berbekal informasi dari Amari. Ia bahkan tak mengizinkan pengawal pribadinya, Letnan Sakuma, untuk ikut serta.

Begitu sampai di rumah kecil Jitsui, sang ratu pun segera mengetuk pintunya (tolong jangan artikan ini tindakan gegabah, karena sesungguhnya ia telah mempersiapkan seribu satu rencana yang tak mungkin digagalkan).

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan Jitsui yang tengah mengerjap dengan paras kebingungan.

Miyoshi menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

" _Ngh_...," Kaminaga perlahan membuka mata, mendapati langit-langit kastil yang pertama menyapa indera penglihatannya.

"Kau sudah siuman?" tanya Sakuma seraya mendekati sang ksatria.

"Apa? Sudah ciuman?" Kaminaga membeo.

Sakuma menepuk dahi, depresi. "Siuman, astaga! Sadar! Kau ditemukan di ladang rumput seperti habis bergulat dengan raja hutan, demi raja iblis," lelaki itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Apa yang terjadi waktu itu, Kaminaga? Lagi pula, kenapa Yang Mulia Jitsui bisa dikatakan masih hidup?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Kaminaga tak terlalu mendengarkan, kepalanya menoleh ke sana-sini. "Daripada itu, mana Yang Mulia Miyoshi, Letnan Sakuma?" tanyanya penasaran.

" _Aah_. Dia pergi ke pelosok hutan. Dia bilang dia akan membunuh Jitsui bagaimanapun caranya."

Kaminaga terlonjak syok, bahkan sampai terbangun dari posisinya yang semula berbaring. "Dia baru saja menantang mautnya!" serunya.

Dahi Sakuma berkerut. "Memang kenapa, Kaminaga?" tanyanya.

Raut wajah Kaminaga dipenuhi momok ngeri. "Kau tak akan percaya ini, Letnan Sakuma," katanya sebelum memulai cerita panjangnya.

.

.

.

"Oohh, jadi Anda tersesat?" tanya Jitsui mengonfirmasi.

"Begitulah," Miyoshi menjawab singkat. "Tapi, saya tak menyangka tempat ini ditinggali pangeran seperti Anda, Yang Mulia," katanya.

"Ada banyak hal, sebenarnya," Jitsui menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi, aku cukup senang bisa berada di sini. Ini tempat yang cocok untukku," sambungnya.

 _—_ _memang benar-benar pas sih, sebenarnya (penuh binatang buas, perkelahian, darah)._

Miyoshi menggeleng. "Meski demikian, biarkan saya memberi Anda sesuatu," katanya. Tangannya segera meraba karung yang diletakkan tak jauh darinya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah apel merah yang ranum.

"Ini apel dari pohon ajaib. Mereka bilang, apel ini bisa mengabulkan permintaan orang yang menggigitnya pertama kali," cerita Miyoshi—yang tentu saja hanya dusta semata. "Saya ingin memberikan apel ini pada Anda, Yang Mulia," ujarnya lagi.

Jitsui sontak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini benda yang berharga, aku tak bisa menerimanya," tolaknya.

"Jangan berkata demikian, saya lebih senang jika Anda menerimanya," desak Miyoshi.

Jitsui tampak ragu, namun akhirnya meraih apel itu juga. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Lelaki berambut jelaga itu mendekatkan apel tersebut ke bibirnya, Miyoshi melirik tak sabar. Semakin lama, semakin dekat. Miyoshi memelototkan mata di balik tudung yang dikenakannya, bibirnya yang sedari tadi mengulas seringai culas perlahan setengah terbuka tanpa disadarinya.

"Tapi, tetap saja, sebaiknya kaumakan dulu saja, Tuan Pengembara," ujar Jitsui sembari memasukkan apel ranum tersebut ke mulut Miyoshi tanpa dosa. Miyoshi tersentak, namun sebelum ia sempat menghindar, apel itu telah lebih dulu masuk ke mulutnya, dan tanpa sengaja langsung tergigit dan tertelan tanpa jeda.

"Nah, dengan begini setidaknya Anda yang menggigit pertama ka—lho? Tuan Pengembara? Tuan—"

Indera penglihatan Miyoshi bertemu gulita.

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Kaminaga! Yang Mulia dalam bahaya!"

"Meski begitu, mana bisa aku mengizinkannya langsung, Letnan Sakuma!" Kaminaga bersikeras. "Yang Mulia Jitsui itu monster! Yang Mulia Miyoshi juga sama saja! Mereka pasti sedang berduel sengit sekarang!"

"Justru itulah yang kucemaskan!"

"Letnan Sakuma!"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut di sini?"

Suara itu memecah perdebatan antar Sakuma dan Kaminaga. Keduanya menoleh, menemukan Tazaki tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tazaki! Kaudatang di saat yang tepat!" Kaminaga mendadak sumringah. "Coba dengar, Letnan Sakuma bilang dia mau menyusul Yang Mulia Miyoshi yang sedang menyamar untuk membunuh Yang Mulia Jitsui! Sinting sekali, kan!?" tanyanya meminta dukungan.

"Kalau Letnan Sakuma ingin pergi, kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja?"

Raut senang terhapus sepenuhnya dari wajah Kaminaga. "Hah? Tazaki, kau sudah gila? Kau tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya Yang Mulia Jitsui?" tanyanya hiperbolis.

"Tapi, kalau Letnan Sakuma sampai di sana, tolong sampaikan ini pada Yang Mulia Miyoshi," Tazaki sejenak berdehem, kemudian melanjutkan, "Racun yang kemarin kuberikan ternyata tertukar dengan pupuk cair dari tinja Gabriel. Jadi, paling kalaupun diberi racun itu, korbannya hanya akan pingsan selama beberapa jam. Yaah, paling parah mungkin mati suri."

"KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG, HAAAHHH!?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya, Jitsui?" tanya Fukumoto datar.

"Aku juga tak tahu," Jitsui menggidikkan bahu. "Sesaat setelah memakan apel itu, ia pingsan begitu saja. Tahu-tahu ketika kubuka tudungnya, ternyata dia adalah Yang Mulia Miyoshi," ceritanya.

Odagiri memandangi sang ratu yang terbaring menutup mata datar. "Apel itu beracun," vonisnya.

"Kautahu darimana, Odagiri?" tanya Fukumoto.

"Kalau sampai pingsan, berarti ada yang tidak beres kan di apel itu?" Odagiri membalas.

"Lupakan saja tentang itu. Bagaimana kalau kita tempatkan ia di sini saja?" tanya Jitsui sembari menepuk-nepuk peti mati hitam yang entah kapan dikeluarkannya.

"Bagus juga. Tapi, Jitsui, bukan hanya sejak kapan kau mengambil benda itu—lebih tepatnya, kapan kau _membuatnya_?" tanya Fukumoto datar.

"Biasanya kalau kalian tak ada aku membuat ini. Yaah, tadinya ini untuk binatang buas yang kuburu, tapi diisi dengan Yang Mulia Ratu juga tak apa. Ayo, kita masukkan saja Yang Mulia sekarang. Tidur di tanah kan tidak bagus untuk kesehatan."

Padahal, seingat Odagiri, tidur di peti mati pun juga sama tak baiknya.

.

.

.

Letnan Sakuma berhasil sampai di kediaman Jitsui kala mentari sudah mencapai puncak kepalanya. Lelaki itu syok setengah mati mendapati sang ratu telah terbaring dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada dan kelopak mata tertutup sempurna. Lututnya gemetar, tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berlutut di samping peti mati. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kenapa bisa begini ...!"

" _Ano_ ... Letnan Sakuma, bukan, ya?"

Letnan Sakuma menoleh, menemukan Jitsui tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

"Oohh, jadi setelah itu Yang Mulia Miyoshi langsung pingsan?" tanya Letnan Sakuma.

Jitsui mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Letnan Sakuma pun sontak menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah," ucap sang Letnan, tak menyadari raut bingung di paras Fukumoto dan Odagiri yang saling berbagi tatapan.

"Kenapa syukurlah, Letnan? Bukannya ini berarti Yang Mulia Miyoshi sudah mati?" tanya Jitsui.

"Tidak, tidak. Tazaki bilang dia salah menukar ramuan racunnya. Jadi, paling efek apel itu hanya berlangsung beberapa jam," jelas Letnan Sakuma cerah.

Odagiri mengangkat tangan. "Lalu, kenapa tadi kau seperti sedih sekali tadi?" tanyanya.

"Y- yaah, kukira Yang Mulia benar-benar tewas. Dasarnya kan, siapapun yang masuk ke peti mati berarti sudah tak bernyawa, kan?" jawab Letnan Sakuma.

"Benar juga sih. Mungkin salah juga memasukkannya ke sana," Jitsui bergumam. Dipandanginya sang Letnan, kemudian kembali buka suara, "Jadi, Letnan Sakuma, apa Letnan kemari untuk membangunkannya?" tanyanya.

"M- mana bisa aku melakukan itu! Itu sangat tidak sopan."

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk memastikan ia hidup atau tidak?"

"... Entahlah."

"Penyihir Istana tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Sebenarnya ... tidak."

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin melakukan apapun setelah datang kemari?"

Letnan Sakuma menarik napas dalam, mencoba meraih sisa harga diri. "Aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu tahu! Tapi, kalau membuat kesalahan sedikit saja, artinya aku tak pantas menjadi pengawal pribadi Yang Mulia!" serunya lantang.

Jitsui mendadak muak dengan drama yang dilakoni orang militer di depannya. "Hee, begitu kah?" pancingnya.

"Tentu saja! Maksudnya, sebagai pengawal pribadi, aku punya daftar tentang apa yang harus kulakukan dan apa yang tak boleh kulakukan. Salah satunya seperti—"

"—JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN DAN CEPAT BANGUNKAN SAJA DIA DARI SANA!" bentak Jitsui sembari menendang Letnan Sakuma tanpa belas kasih. Lelaki itu terbang beberapa senti di udara, kemudian jatuh ke dalam peti mati yang dihuni Miyoshi.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan.

.

.

.

"Woaah! Kukira kau kemari untuk membangunkan sang ratu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka ternyata Letnan Sakuma malah beradegan mesum seperti ini," Kaminaga geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku sendiri sampai tak memercayai mataku," Tazaki ikut mengaku.

"Odagiri, tolong tutup matamu dari adegan ini." Fukumoto buru-buru menutup mata Odagiri dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Fufufu, aku pun tak menyangka Letnan Sakuma akan melakukan hal semenarik ini." Jitsui menyeringai iblis.

"S- s- siapa juga yang berniat melakukan ini, oi! Ini kecelakaan! Kecelakaan!" bantah Letnan Sakuma sembari menarik kembali kepalanya.

"Jadi, bagimu berciuman denganku hanya sebuah kecelakaan, eh, Letnan Sakuma?" cetus sebuah suara dari dalam peti.

Seluruh kepala yang ada di sana pun menoleh, menyaksikan keajaiban di mana Yang Mulia Miyoshi membuka matanya dan perlahan bangun dari dalam peti. Senyum arogan terukir rapi di bibirnya, ia tak seperti orang yang beberapa saat lalu berada dalam posisi sekarat.

"Y- Yang Mulia, bagaimana Anda bisa—"

"Kautahu, Letnan Sakuma?" Miyoshi memotong, poninya bergoyang mengikuti gerak kepalanya, "Kau menyakiti hatiku karena mengatakan itu," katanya, sangat kontras dengan raut arogan yang terlukis di parasnya.

"Ha ... haaa?" Letnan Sakuma mengerutkan dahi. "Yang Mulia, apa Anda masih sakit? Mungkin seharusnya kita kembali ke istana," sarannya.

"Saran yang bagus, Letnan Sakuma. Kemudian setelah itu, kita menikah di sana. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Miyoshi dengan manik coklat berkilat menggoda.

"... Oi, Tazaki. Kaubawa ramuan atau apapun itu? Sepertinya Yang Mulia masih terkena efek samping," vonis Letnan Sakuma sembari menoleh pada Tazaki.

"Astaga, sudah begini pun kau tetap tak sadar?" Tazaki menghela napas frustrasi.

"Ha? Apa maksud—"

"Sejak awal, tujuan sang ratu berusaha menjadi yang tercantik adalah untuk menarik perhatianmu, Letnan Sakuma," potong Kaminaga tak sabar.

"Haaa? Mana mungkin itu—"

"Ada beribu ksatria terampil di negeri ini dan hanya kau yang terpilih sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Begitu saja seharusnya lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkanmu, Letnan Sakuma." Jitsui geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jadi," Miyoshi mengambil alih dialog, tersenyum puas seraya memandangi pengawal pribadinya, "Apa ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkanmu, Letnan Sakuma?" tanyanya seraya menaikkan dagu dua senti.

Letnan Sakuma bergeming, manik biru tuanya masih memandangi seluruh manusia yang ada di sana dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-bercanda'. Semenit kemudian, pria berambut jelaga itu menghela napas keras, mencoba menyingkirkan rasa malunya.

"Sudah cukup, kita teruskan saja nanti. Saya akan mengambil kuda lebih dulu," ujar Letnan Sakuma seraya berdiri dan berbalik pergi.

"Ya ampun, aku tak tahu dia lebih mesum dariku," Kaminaga berbisik penuh gosip.

"Rasanya ia semesum dirimu," Tazaki meralat.

"Aku penasaran dengan kalimat 'kita teruskan saja nanti'. Ini sangat menarik," Jitsui terkekeh.

"OI! JANGAN BERPIKIRAN ANEH-ANEH KALIAN! AKU HANYA MEREDAM PERDEBATAN KONYOL INI TAHU!"

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur mengatakan kaupunya perasaan yang sama denganku, Letnan—ah, bukan, Sakuma- _san_?"

"YANG MULIA, SUDAH CUKUP DENGAN ITU!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut pulang, Jitsui?" tanya Tazaki seraya memandangi sang pangeran.

Jitsui menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka berada di sini, jadi ... maaf aku harus menolaknya," ia mengambil napas, menjeda, "Sepertinya kau harus menyelesaikan racun terakhir itu sendirian, Tazaki- _san_ ," tambahnya.

"Yaah, sebenarnya aku hendak menghentikan proyek itu, sih," aku Tazaki. Pikirannya melayang pada proyek racun termutakhir yang mereka kerjakan bersama terakhir— _sangat menakutkan_. Tapi, mengingat itu adalah proyek terakhirnya dengan sang pangeran, sepertinya ia akan menyelesaikannya.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa di sini, Jitsui?" tanya Tazaki memastikan.

"Tentu saja," Jitsui mengangguk, kemudian melirik ke arah lain, "Lagi pula, aku—"

 ** _—_** ** _SRAK!_**

"Oi! Fukumoto! Odagiri! Beraninya kalian meninggalkan sebagian barang kalian di rumah! Aku yang terpaksa harus kembali ke sini lagi, kan!" sembur suara itu dari balik semak. Tak lama, muncul seorang lelaki bertubuh (paling) pendek diantara sang penyihir dan sang pangeran.

"Siapa yang di sebelahmu itu, Jitsui?" tanya si lelaki pendek acuh tak acuh. Kedua tangannya meletakkan dua karung besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke tanah dan ganti meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Jitsui tersenyum lebar. Tanpa menjelaskan, ia menghampiri sang lelaki asing dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Tazaki- _san_ , perkenalkan, ini Hatano- _san_ dari ras kurcaci—"

Tazaki mengerjapkan mata, entah sudah berapa kali ia disuguhkan adegan yang tak disangkanya di hari ini. Tapi, lantas siapakah lelaki ini? Meski ia dari ras yang menolong sang pangeran—

"—dia adalah budakku."

"HAAAAAAHHHH!?" Hatano sontak menoleh pada sang pangeran, mulutnya menganga, netra coklatnya setengah memelototi lelaki yang tengah memeluknya, menyuarakan protes.

"Benar kan, Hatano- _san_?" tanya Jitsui seraya melempar senyum _manis_ pada lelaki tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingat aku pernah melamar menjadi budakmu," kilah Hatano.

"Hm? Habis, menunggu lamaran darimu masih lama. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi budakku dulu supaya kita bisa lebih mendekatkan diri?"

"Yang begitu bukannya namanya pacaran, ya!? Pacaran dan perbudakan itu beda kasta, oi!"

"Bagiku sama saja, Hatano- _san_."

Pada akhirnya, Tazaki tak mengerti pola pikir antara sang ratu dengan putra tirinya.

.

.

.

Demikianlah kisah ini berakhir. Pada akhirnya, sang ratu pun berhasil menggaet sang pengawal pribadinya yang tak kunjung peka. Sang pangeran pun hidup bahagia di hutan dan menjalani hidup yang penuh kekerasan dan darah seperti impiannya, tak lupa bersama dua orang kurcaci dan seorang budak (cinta). Sang penyihir istana memutuskan untuk berkelana demi menuntaskan proyek terakhirnya dengan sang pangeran. Sang ksatria pun terus menunggu sang penyihir di istana dan berdoa semoga sekembalinya dari perjalanan, sang penyihir sudah sembuh dari maniak merpatinya sehingga mereka bisa segera membuat kisah romansa berdua. Sang cermin sendiri sibuk memperhatikan semua orang dan meningkatkan _follower_ -nya dengan cara menceritakan kisah ini di _timeline_ Twitternya.

Pada akhirnya, semuanya pun bahagia.

 _—_ _sebentar, kalimat yang di atas_ typo _, harusnya bukan memakai titik, tapi tanda tanya._

.

.

.

 **.end.**

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Ini hasil rambling tengah malam, jadi mohon maaf hasil akhirnya sama sekali tak memuaskan pun terlalu banyak humor receh nan garing yang tertulis. Sejak awal saya bukan spesialis ini, tapi terlalu sok menulis. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangannya di fanfiksi ini. Segala kritik, saran, komentar, _fangirlingan_ , dan lainnya monggo silakan dituangkan di kotak _review_ /kolom komentar, saya selalu menunggu. Omong-omong, ini post dobel di AO3 dan FFn, hehehe. Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
